Queen Of Ambition
by onlynoname
Summary: No Summary / WonKyu /


Queen Of Ambition

Remake

Chapter 1

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun (GS!)

Banyak typo dan agar yang tidak jelas

* * *

"Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, kau harus menyiapkan dua kuburan"

Siwon seorang Jaksa yang ditugaskan untuk satuan khusus. Kali ini ia ditugaskan untuk menggeledah dan melakukan penyitaan di Blue House dimana tersiar kabar bahwa Ibu negara, Cho Kyuhyun telah melakukan tindak pidana korupsi. Penggeledahan ini merupakan pertama kalinya dilakukan di Blue House (Istana Negara, Korea Selatan)

Di Blue House sendiri tengah berlangsung acara yang dipimpin oleh ibu negara. Ibu negara sedikit menceritakan masa lalunya ketika muda. Ia harus berhenti kuliah dan bekerja mencari uang untuk ibunya yang sakit. Daripada mendengarkan ucapan simpati atau memiliki seseorang yang bisa berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan membuatnya menjadi lebih tegar.

Untuk penggeledahan kali ini Siwon, membagi tugas kepada satuan khususnya. Ia sendiri berada di tim 1 menggeledah kamar pribadi ibu negara. Penggeledahan kamar pribadi tentu saja ditentang oleh satuan pengamanan. Tapi posisi Siwon lebih kuat karena ia memiliki surat perintah. Petugas kemanan tetap melarang kejaksaan menggeledah kamar pribadi ibu negara selain sebelum mendapatkan ijin. Siwon pun meminta bertemu dengan ibu negara.

"Maaf menggangu, tetapi diluar ada dari kepolisian ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata petugas keamanan berbisik dibelakang Ibu negara.

"Suruh mereka untuk menunggu" yang terlihat acuh sambil terus menikmati acara.

Karena mungkin terlalu lama Jaksa Siwon pun masuk ke aula acara. Keduanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam. Ibu negara pun terpaksa meninggalkan acaranya hingga membuat tamu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ibu Negara, Kyuhyun kepada salah satu petugas keamanan. Petugas keamanan menceritakan semua kronologi yang terjadi. Kyuhun terdiam sejenak sambil melihat kearah Siwon.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk tapi hanya Jaksa Choi saja yang saya izinkan"

Kyuhyun menilai kalau yang dilakukan ini merupakan salah satu upaya untuk mempermalukan dirinya dimata publik. Maka Kyuhyun berpikir dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Agar tak ada yang masuk Kyuhyun pun mengunci pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau ingin balas dendam denganku? Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan" kata Kyuhyun begitu dia masuk dan Siwon tetap diam sambil tetap memeriksa sekeliling.

"Ah, aku tau. Kau pasti memalsukan cerita bahwa aku telah menyuap orang untuk membuat suamiku terpilih menjadi presiden, kau tidak punya bukti untuk itu. Jaksa Choi yang Terhormat" Siwon tetap melakukan penggeledahan.

"Tolong buka brankas itu" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk salah satu brankas yang ada disudut ruangan. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan membukakannya karena Siwon memiliki surat perintah. Siwon

"Kau pikir, kau bisa menghalangi presiden dengan caramu yang seperti ini?" Sambil membuka brankas Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan presiden, aku hanya tertarik dengan ibu negara" kata Siwon yang berhenti memeriksa brankas dan mulai menatap Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku pastikan kau akan menerima balasannya" kata Kyuhyun penuh dendam. Kyuhyun tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Ini belum berakhir, sebelum masyarakat tahu bahwa ibu negara yang mereka hormati adalah seorang pembunuh"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Mereka hanya panggung untuk petunjukan yang sebenarnya dan pertunjukan sebenarnya akan segera dimulai" kata Siwon dengan serius.

Kyuhyun mengambil pistol yang dia sembunyikan sedari tadi menodongkanya pada Siwon.

"Kenapa kau dulu melakukannya? Kenapa kau membunuhku?" bentak Siwon.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?" Kata Kyuhyun Sambil tetap mendongkan pistol.

"Kembalilah ke tempat asalmu. Ke tempat tinggalmu dulu. berhenti sampai sini dan kembali ke tempat asalmu." kata Siwon marah dan dengan mata sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara pistol. Satuan pengaman ibu negara panik, mereka bersiaga. Mereka menembak pintu yang terkunci berusaha membuka kunci dan menebak Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Pistol jatuh ke lantai, Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Darah mengucur ke bawah membasahi lantai. Siapakah yang tertembak? Pintu dibuka oleh satuan pengaman dan...

flash back...

* * *

12 TAHUN YANG LALU

Siwon tinggal di sekitar peternakan kuda. Dia tinggal dengan seorang ahjumma. Ia sangat akrab dengan ahjumma itu, Bibi Hong. Siwon juga memiliki seorang teman yang bernama Taek Bae yang selalu ia temui di akhir pekan.

Sambil memainkan dadu hitam putih yang selalu dibawanya. Siwon menemui temannya. Ia melihat kawannya ini dipukuli.

"HEI! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Siwon saat melihat temannya, Taek Bae dipukuli.

"Sudah- sudah biarkan saja, aku yang bersalah disini. Ayo kita pergi sebelum tambah gawat"

"Urusan kita belum selesai, ingat itu" teriak salah seorang yang tadi memukuli Taek Bae.

"Lebih baik kau membantu aku, menagih uang kepada salah seorang yeoja" kata Taek bae saat mereka berdiru didepan sebuah rumah.

"Yeoja?"

"Yah, aku meminjamkan uang kepadanya tetapi saat minggu lalu aku datang menagih dia malah memukuliku dan melempariku dengan barang. Kau harus berhati-hati"

"Tenang, aku akan mengatasinya" Keduanya pun ke rumah kumuh gadis itu.

Siwon pun masuk ke rumah itu terkejut melihat seorang gadis terduduk menunduk di depan sesuatu yang tertutup. Siwon langsung mencium aroma tak sedap. Ia membuka penutup kain putih itu, yang ternyata ada mayat disana.

Siwon jelas terlihat ketakutan, ia menyentuh tubuh gadis yang menunduk itu. Gadis itu setelah mendongakkan wajahnya, ia langsung pingsan. Siwon segera menyuruh Taek Bae untuk memanggilkan ambulance.

Di dalam ambulance Siwon panik dan menggenggam dua dadu hitam putihnya. Dia sepertinya mengenal dengan gadis ini?

Ah, Siwon ingat Ini 7 tahun lalu saat dia melihat gadis ini.

Ya, ia ternyata mengenali gadis itu sebagai seseorang yang pernah tinggal bersama di panti asuhan. Saat itu gadis itu atau yang bernama Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan panti karena ada sebuah keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pamitan pada Siwon dan percaya kalau Siwon pun pasti akan bertemu denganakan seorang ibu seorang yang akan mengasuhnya. Ia tahu kalau Siwon yang sudah dia anggap oppa-nya memiliki dadu hitam maka ia pun memberikan dadu putih miliknya untuk disimpan oleh Siwon. Ia pun meminta Siwon agar beranggapan kalau dadu putih ini dirinya.

Siwon tentu saja kecewa dengan perpisahan ini. Ia marah dan mendorong Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak marah, ia malah berpesan agar Siwon oppa nya menjaga diri. Siwon menangis dan langsung lari.

* * *

Taek Bae masih tak percaya kalau gadis itu Kyuhyun, seseorang yang pernah tinggal bersama di panti asuhan. Berbeda dengan Siwon, walaupun itu sudah 7 tahun berlalu tapi ia bisa mengenali kalau itu Kyuhyun. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah itu mayat ibunya Kyuhyun?

Siwon tanpa sengaja mendengar penjelasan dokter ketika Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Ternyata Kyuhyun belum tidur dan makan selama 3 hari dan juga berada di samping mayat. Dokter menyarankan agar Kyuhyun menyiapkan pemakaman.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tinggal dengan mayat itu selama 3 hari?" Kata Dokter itu heran.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa mayat ibu pulang dan juga aku tidak bisa membayar rumah sakit ini" keluh Kyuhyun dengan mata kosong. Siwon yang mendengar itu berpikir akan membantu untuk membayar biayanya.

"Aku akan membantu membayarkannya" kata Siwon secara tiba-tiba. Semua orang melihat Siwon dan Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Siwon tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini kemudian Ia ingin mentraktir Kyuhyun untuk makan, tapi gadis itu hanya diam saja.

"Apa kau mempunyai uang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau ingin punyai uang, kau bisa membeliku. Dengan begitu aku dapat membayar rumah sakit dan pemakaman ibuku" kata Kyuhyun tampak santai.

Siwon tak menyangka kehidupan Kyuhyun seburuk ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelimu. Oleh karena itu mulai dari sekarang dengarkan perkataanku"

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita pergi makan"

* * *

Sesegera Siwon berlari kerumah, meminta uang miliknya pada Bibi Hong.

"Bibi, aku membutuhkan uang sekarang" kata Siwon saat dia sudah sampai dirumah.

"Apa kau terlibat dalam sebuah masalah?" Kata Bibi Hong.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun bibi, Kyuhyun" setelahnya Siwon menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan uang itu, tapi ini uang untuk pendidikanmu. Kau sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkannya"

"Tenang saja bibi, aku akan berkerja lebih giat lagi"

* * *

Berkat uang dari Siwon Kyuhyun dapat mengadakan sebuah Pemakaman untuk ibunya. Ia selalu ingat apa yang ibunya katakan.

"akan lebih baik kalau kita semua mati. Bukan hanya ayah, tapi mereka bertiga labih baik mati pada saat itu" tapi kapankah itu?

Ketika Kyuhyun kecil, sudah lebih dari 7 tahun lalu sebelum dirinya sampai di panti asuhan. Yang dia ingat hanya saat ia terbangun dari tidur darinya mencari ayah dan ibunya. Ia menangis ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya tak sadarkan diri di mobil yang terkunci. Ia menjerit menangis memanggil ibunya.

Seseorang melintas dan melihat kalau di dalam mobil ada sesuatu yang berasap, sepertinya keduanya keracunan atau sengaja diracun atau sengaja meracunkan diri. Pria itu langsung memecahkan kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan tubuh orang tua Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis di depan tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Siwon dan Taek Bae mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun membawa Kyuhyun serta pulang abu ibunya. Kyuhyun memutuskan akan tetap tinggal di rumahnya dan berencana melanjutkan pendidikannya lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan belajar dan kuliah.

"Ketika kau tak memiliki apa-apa, pendidikan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik." Ia menyadari hal itu ketika menunggui mayat ibunya selama 3 hari.

Siwon tak bisa menerima kalau Kyuhyun akan tinggal sendirian. Ia pun memberikan ponselnya dan berpesan kalau terjadi sesuatu Kyuhyun bisa menghubungi Taek Bae.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

ini remake dari drama yang judulnya juga sama, gk tw napa pengen buat aja.

Ini GS ya, terima kasih yang sudah baca^^


End file.
